<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just wanna get a little bit closer by One_Gay_More</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656802">I just wanna get a little bit closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More'>One_Gay_More</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emma and alyssa play a fun lil game, F/F, I blacked out, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, i Know i say this every time but honestly no idea how this happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But how am I supposed to keep my hands off you?”</p><p>Alyssa pulled away, drifting to her jaw, trailing lazy kisses there, and moving down to her neck. She gently bit down at the tender skin of Emma’s pulse and Emma gasped. Her hands flew up, threading into Alyssa’s hair, pulling her closer. Alyssa grabbed Emma’s wrists and slowly pulled them away.</p><p>“You try really, really hard,” she whispered, punctuating the words with a kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just wanna get a little bit closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is a game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma bit her lip nervously at her girlfriend’s suggestion, but Alyssa’s eyes were dark, watching her with a longing that sent a shiver down Emma’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, yes,” Alyssa muttered. She tilted her head to the side, wrapping her arms around Emma’s back, tugging her a little closer and kissing her soundly. Emma sank into the kiss; she could never get enough of Alyssa, pressing her tongue out to taste her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how am I supposed to keep my hands off you?” Emma moaned against her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa pulled away, drifting to her jaw, trailing lazy kisses there, and moving down to her neck. She gently bit down at the tender skin of Emma’s pulse and Emma gasped. Her hands flew up, threading into Alyssa’s hair, pulling her closer. Alyssa grabbed Emma’s wrists and slowly pulled them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You try really, really hard,” she whispered, punctuating the words with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma hummed into the kiss, her skin alight, longing for more of Alyssa’s touch. She wrenched her hands from Alyssa’s grasp and leaned back, smirking to herself as Alyssa chased after her lips. “And the winner gets to do whatever they want to the other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa nodded. “With consent, of course.” She leaned in and whispered into Emma’s ear, “Then again, there’s not much I wouldn’t let you do to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma shivered. “Likewise,” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do we have a deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma huffed out a breath, already feeling way too turned on and frustrated. She doubted she would last long, but then again, Alyssa couldn’t seem to keep her hands to herself either. She glanced down to where Alyssa’s hands rested on her shoulders, beginning to slowly slide down her chest. Emma’s brain was foggy with desire, she was really going to need a clearer head if she was even going to stand a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain the r-rules again?” Emma gasped when Alyssa squeezed her breasts through her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa smirked. “We kiss,” she said, kissing Emma gently, “but that’s it. And we keep our hands to ourselves.” She removed her hands from Emma’s breasts, and Emma whimpered at the loss of pressure. “And whoever touches the other first loses. You up for the challenge, Nolan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma pulled Alyssa into her lap, hands sliding down her back to her ass. She leaned forward and traced her tongue against Alyssa’s ear. “Only if you are, Greene,” she muttered, then gently nipped at her ear. Alyssa groaned and her hips gently rocked into Emma. Oh, this would be too easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, hold on.” Alyssa gently pushed Emma back, hands on her chest, and crawled out of her lap, sitting next to her on the bed. Emma’s hungry eyes grazed over her, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, and her curls were so perfectly messy that all Emma wanted to do was fist her hands through the thick locks and pull her back in for another fierce kiss. Alyssa could tell exactly what was on Emma’s mind because she chuckled and turned her head away as Emma leaned in again. “Come on, let’s start over before we get carried away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma huffed. “Remind me again why I agreed to this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fun!” She sat cross-legged, facing Emma, and grabbed her hands to get her attention. “And if it sucks then we’ll just blame Kaylee because it was her idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was her idea for </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>to try this?” Emma blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, she was talking about doing it with Shelby because you know how she just loves to talk about her sex life, and… I don’t know, it sounded fun.” Alyssa leaned in a little, brushing her nose against Emma’s and giving her a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma kissed the tip of her nose to reassure her and nodded in agreement. “So fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa bit her lip, eyes dark as she looked up at Emma. “You ready?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma made an exaggerated motion of putting her hands behind her back. “So ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa inched forward, so their lips were barely brushing. “Okay,” she breathed. “Then let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma closed the distance between them, capturing Alyssa in a desperate, tender kiss, hoping to slowly build her up until she was frustrated enough to forget they were playing a game. Her tongue teased at her parted lips, not daring to kiss her anymore firmly, and Alyssa whined into her mouth. It was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa bit down on Emma’s bottom lip, giving a gentle tug, then pulled away. Emma whined at the missing contact and chased after her lips, kissing her again; she knew she no longer had the upper hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa soothed the harsh bite gently with her tongue, and just as Emma’s lips parted, she pulled away again. Instinctively, Emma reached out, wanting to grab the back of Alyssa’s head to keep kissing her, but stopped herself before she could touch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she muttered, pressing forward for another kiss. Emma felt Alyssa smirk against her lips and was determined to turn the tables. She adjusted her position so she sat on her knees and leaned in, able to get a better angle and kept their bodies pressed together. Alyssa gasped at the sudden change, and Emma used the opportunity to teasingly swipe her tongue into Alyssa’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, Alyssa pulled away again, and Emma reacted too quickly to be able to stop herself. The moment Alyssa’s lips left hers, Emma’s hand was at the back of her neck, pulling her in again. She didn’t even register the movement in her own brain until Alyssa had stopped kissing her, grinning in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” Emma mumbled, trying to kiss her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lost, Em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Alyssa’s words sunk in, Emma’s eyes grew wide. “Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, don’t you trust me?” Alyssa asked, her innocent smirk making heat rush to Emma’s core. Alyssa’s hands found their place on Emma’s chest once again. She leaned in, as if to kiss her, but stopped an inch from Emma’s lips. “I promise I’ll take good care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa gave her a gentle kiss as her fingers toyed with the collar of Emma’s shirt. Her hands danced to the side, smoothing over her shoulders, underneath her suit jacket. “Take this off,” she murmured, kissing her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her hands slipped off Emma’s shoulders and down her arms, Emma assisted in quickly removing the jacket. Once it was discarded to the side of the bed, her hands went up to the buttons of her shirt, but Alyssa caught her wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded obediently. She leaned back and Alyssa’s eyes took her in. Emma felt so vulnerable under her heavy gaze, but as Alyssa’s eyes dragged up her body, all it did was turn her on even more. “What do you want?” Emma breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s gaze flicked back up to Emma’s eyes, then slightly down, just under her chin. She grabbed Emma by the tie and pulled her in. “I think,” she started, pressing a slow kiss to her lips, before pulling away and continuing, “I want you tied up for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s breath caught in her throat. She nodded quickly, and Alyssa’s deft fingers began working at the knot on her tie. When she finished, she unbuttoned the top two buttons of Emma’s shirt, but stopped there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa crawled forward, pushing Emma backwards toward the head of the bed until she fell back against the pillows. She grabbed Emma’s wrists and held them together above her head. She hesitated a moment, looking down at Emma’s lips and kissing her gently. “Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma smiled at the care and attention Alyssa always gave her. No matter how long they had been together or how many times they had done something like this before, she always took a moment to check in, and Emma would do the same. It made Emma feel so taken care of, so loved, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thanked her lucky stars every day that a woman like Alyssa Greene was in love with her. Emma nodded her head. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa kissed her again. “Tell me if you want to stop, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tie tightened around her wrists, holding them in place, and Emma didn’t think she would ever want Alyssa to stop as long as she was alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was tied very loosely, Emma realized. She could definitely free herself if she really tried. Emma appreciated having that option, but as Alyssa moved down her torso and placed open mouthed kisses on her neck, she was already tugging against the restraints. Emma’s hips thrust up against Alyssa, and she loved the deliciously frustrating sensation of not being able to touch. Alyssa gently nibbled at Emma’s neck, and Emma moaned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience, baby,” Alyssa muttered as her hands worked at the buttons, kissing the new skin as she slowly unbuttoned each one until her shirt was open. “We’ve barely started.” She brushed Emma’s shirt as far out of the way as it could go with her hands tied, and her hands found the bottom of Emma’s bra. She glanced up, silently requesting permission, and Emma quickly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa pulled the bra up, exposing Emma’s breasts. She teased them for a moment, her thumbs rubbing circles around her nipples. Then, she leaned forward, drawing a peak into her mouth, sucking it hard. Emma groaned, hips bucking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nipped gently, and then Alyssa was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma whined in frustration when the lips left her breast and the weight of Alyssa on top of her disappeared. Her eyes fluttered open to find Alyssa standing at the foot of the bed, hand on the zipper of her dress. She waited until Emma’s eyes were locked with hers to unzip the dress, hand dragging slowly down her side. Alyssa teasingly slipped the straps off her shoulders and the garment slid down her body until it pooled on the floor at her feet. She stepped out of it and kicked it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s eyes were glued to Alyssa— her dark, enticing eyes, messy curls, and every inch of smooth skin that Emma longed to taste. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” she gasped. Alyssa bit her lip and her cheeks flushed, somehow still flustered at a compliment from Emma even though they had been together for six years. Her hands went behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Emma’s mouth went dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa climbed back onto the bed and crawled up Emma’s body. Alyssa’s skin against her own was intoxicating, and Emma wanted nothing more than to run her hands over part of her. She tugged at her restraints again and groaned when her hands didn’t move more than a few inches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa made her way up until she was back at Emma’s lips. As she kissed Emma soundly, their bodies fell together and Emma gasped when Alyssa’s breasts pressed against her own. Alyssa pushed slightly off the bed, holding herself up so she hovered over Emma, her breasts barely brushing against Emma’s already sensitive nipples. Emma writhed underneath her, desperate for more contact, but Alyssa did not relent. She moved away from Emma’s lips, kissing down her body once again. She kissed Emma’s neck, her sternum, her chest, her breasts, down her belly until she stopped at the waistband of Emma’s pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Lys,” Emma gasped. Her hips gently thrust against air as Alyssa moved to the side and teased at her belt buckle. Alyssa smirked and undid her belt, then immediately unzipped her pants and pulled them down her legs. Her mouth followed the path, kissing every new inch of skin as it was exposed. She pressed her lips just above the waistband of Emma’s underwear, dipped her fingers under the bottom of her boxer briefs to pull up the fabric and kiss the apex of her thigh. She trailed her tongue down Emma’s leg in a lazy, teasing dance. Emma could feel herself growing wetter by the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Alyssa had pulled the pants and socks off Emma’s feet, tossing them aside to be forgotten about until tomorrow morning, she moved back up between Emma’s legs and pressed her open mouth against the last layer of fabric that remained, kissing her teasingly, tasting her through her underwear. Emma made a guttural noise at the sensation, and her hips bucked into Alyssa’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa dipped her fingers underneath the fabric and gasped, pressing a kiss to the inside of Emma’s thigh. “Fuck,” she sighed. “You’re so wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Emma could do was moan desperately and move her hips against Alyssa’s hand, begging for more. Alyssa’s fingers looped around the waistband of Emma’s underwear, pulling them down her legs. Once her underwear was gone, it took a moment before Emma realized that Alyssa had disappeared again, leaving her lying there exposed. She opened her eyes, scanning the room for Alyssa, but she was nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alyssa?” Emma called out, her voice a couple octaves higher than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a second, love.” Alyssa’s voice came from the bathroom, door slightly ajar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma pouted, skin on fire, missing Alyssa’s touch. “Baby, I need you,” she whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa chuckled, “So impatient.” The door creaked as she pushed it open and stepped through. Emma gasped. Alyssa was completely naked except for the strap nestled around her hips; she held a bottle of lube in her hands. Alyssa squeezed a little from the bottle into one hand and rubbed it along the length of the dildo, smirking as she noticed Emma’s eyes following the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It felt like you were ready for me, but just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa climbed onto the bed again, laying against Emma’s body. As she was face to face with Emma again, her brows furrowed in concern. “Is this alright?” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded vigorously, still breathless, unable to find a single coherent thought in her brain. Alyssa smiled and kissed her sweetly; Emma felt grounded again, endeared at the care Alyssa always put into making sure she was comfortable. She sighed against her lips, blissfully kissing her breathless. Then, Alyssa shifted on top of her and the dildo brushed against Emma. She whined and pulled her head away, but when Alyssa pouted, she placed another soft kiss against her lips. When she pulled back, Alyssa’s eyes were dark, watching Emma for the next cue, letting her set the pace. And Emma wanted nothing more than Alyssa inside of her, as close to her as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please fuck me,” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa nodded, kissing her gently, then trailed her hand down Emma’s body to find her entrance. She slowly pushed a finger inside, and as Emma moaned, she pulled out. She lined up the dildo with her entrance, met Emma’s eyes, and gently thrust her hips, slowly filling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh fuck,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emma cried out, writhing against her restraints frustrated with Alyssa’s relaxed movements. Alyssa stopped and Emma gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Alyssa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m fine,” Emma groaned, nodding vigorously. “Don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Alyssa leaned in and kissed her again as she continued to push her hips into Emma. “Tell me if it’s too much, baby.” Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa moved slowly until the dildo was deep inside Emma, filling her entirely. She stilled for a moment, letting her get used to the feeling, then pulled out slightly and thrust back inside. Emma let out a choked grunt, and then Alyssa was thrusting again. She cried out, vision going white, grinding desperately against Alyssa’s gentle rhythm. She wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s arms were sore from straining at the tie that held her back. She wanted nothing more than to grab Alyssa’s ass and push her inside harder, faster, but Emma was stuck. Frustrated, she spread her legs and whined as Alyssa continued to thrust so slowly. Alyssa deliciously filled her up, then quickly slid out before pushing back inside at a leisurely pace. And whenever Emma bucked her hips, it would slow Alyssa down even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa was being a fucking tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma let out a grunt that turned into an exasperated sigh, and Alyssa stopped for a moment. She brushed the sweaty curls out of Emma’s face and cupped her cheek. There was an amused smirk on her lips. “What’s wrong, baby?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly pushed inside Emma again, causing her to gasp. “F-faster, Lys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa hummed, and placed a gentle kiss against Emma’s lips. She thrust again, only barely faster than she had before. “Like this?” she asked, gently pulling out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma groaned, squirming underneath her. She was so desperate, but there was nothing she could do to get what she wanted. “Baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s eyes darkened at Emma’s words. “As you wish,” she muttered, and kissed Emma hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hips picked up speed, pushing inside her with a force that made Emma see stars; Emma found herself struggling to keep up with her movements. One of Alyssa’s hands grabbed at Emma’s breast, rolling the sensitive peak between her fingers. The other hand moved down between their bodies and swiped at Emma’s clit while she continued to fuck her. Emma’s hips bucked as Alyssa thrust inside of her and her fingers circled Emma’s clit, building up the sensitive nerves as Emma’s vision went white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A string of incoherent sounds and curses spilled from Emma’s lips, into Alyssa’s mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she cried out. “I’m gonna—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa moved a hand up to cup Emma’s cheek, her thumb brushing against her parted lips. “Come for me, Em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded, and Alyssa leaned in and kissed her again. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling of pleasure as Alyssa teased her clit and filled her, and suddenly she was falling over the edge. She cried out and her body jerked as Alyssa continued to fuck her through her orgasm, drawing it out until all the sensations became too much and Emma felt completely spent. Every part of her was so sensitive, every muscle in her body felt so tired. Emma tried to reach down to hold Alyssa’s hips still, but her wrists were still tied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Emma gasped, breath short. “Stop stop stop…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa immediately stilled her movements and gently pulled out. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded quickly, still finding it hard to catch her breath and find her words. She tugged at her restraints again and looked up at Alyssa, hopeless. “Help?” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa made quick work of Emma’s restraints. Once she was free, Alyssa was surprised when Emma’s hands immediately went to the straps around her waist, loosening them and trying to pull them off. With Alyssa’s assistance, they quickly discarded the strap on the side of the bed, and then Emma pulled Alyssa down on top of her again. She buried her face against Alyssa’s chest, slotted their legs together, and her hands roamed the smooth, warm skin of Alyssa’s back. Alyssa kissed the top of her head and held her close. “What’s wrong, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma shook her head. “Nothing,” she muttered into Alyssa’s neck, still breathless. “Just wanna feel you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa smiled softly, then pulled back. Emma whined, desperately grasping at Alyssa’s back again, but Alyssa sated her with a sweet kiss. Then, she pulled Emma’s shirt off the rest of the way and removed her bra before settling on top of her again. Emma sighed in relief and held her close, finally content and comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that good?” Alyssa asked, a little timid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckled against her skin. “So good,” she sighed. “I just need to… catch my breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa rolled over to her side and pulled Emma with her so they faced each other. Emma rested her forehead against Alyssa’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “I love you so much,” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” Emma mumbled. “You feel so good. You make me feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s fingers ran through Emma’s hair, brushing through the blonde locks, and Emma hummed in content. “I like making you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma tilted her chin up to look at Alyssa. “I like making you feel good too,” she muttered, a small smile on her lips. “Just… give me a few more minutes. I can’t feel my legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa laughed and kissed her soundly. “Take your time, love,” she muttered against Emma’s lips. “Do you need some Gatorade? Or food? I can call room service.” She rolled over to reach for the phone at the bedside, but didn’t get far. The moment Alyssa moved, Emma’s arms tightened around her waist, holding her close and spooning her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare move,” she muttered, kissing Alyssa’s shoulder. “Though room service isn’t such a bad idea.” She began to trail wet kisses down Alyssa’s neck and shoulder, teasing her, tasting the sweat that glistened against her skin. “How long will it take to get here? Half an hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Alyssa sighed, tilting her head to give Emma more access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s plenty of time.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>